1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to an advantageous image layout device and method used when automatically determining the layout of a plurality of images to a predetermined region.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of electronics in photography is steadily progressing due to the spread of digital cameras and camera equipped cell phones. Thus, in photograph albums, the tedious work of attaching photographs developed on conventional photographic paper to albums made of paper has become undesirable. That is, many users lay out electronic pictures in an electronic photograph album that is realized by using, for example, a computer and software. Furthermore, when publishing the photographs on the Internet, and as necessary, using a high quality output device, such as a color printer, an electronic photograph album is used. It is believed that from now the demand or electronic photograph albums will gradually increase.
However, whether the photograph album is paper or electronic, the user himself considers the layout positions of the images until a satisfactory layout is obtained, and positions the image manually or carries out layout commands.
As can be seen in the Photoshop Album (an application software produced by Adobe Systems Incorporated; a registered trademark in the United States and other countries), an electronic photograph album is produced by using a template in which the layout and background of the photographs are determined in advance. In this case, in this method, when the layout of the template is unsatisfactory, the only other option is to choose another template.
In addition, in other examples, the location of each image is calculated, then the net force exerted on individual images due to all the images is calculated, this interpreted as the distance and direction, and the positioning of the image is carried out. In the technology of this related example, the new position of individual images is calculated by simulating the electrostatic action that can be imagined to be present if there were an electrostatic point charge at the center of each of the individual images. This calculation is repeatedly carried out, and a layout that is aesthetically satisfactory can be obtained at each converging steps.
However, in the case of this related technology, although the layout of the images is determined automatically, complicated calculation processing is required. Thus, there are the problems that the processing requires time and a high capacity computer is necessary.
In addition, in the case of other related examples, although layout of the images is determined automatically, there can be no guarantee that the layout obtained as a result thereof will one that is satisfying to the user.